


The Beauty and The Beast

by mr_charles



Series: The Beauty and The Beast [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Loki's being creepy again, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mr_charles/pseuds/mr_charles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki thinks about the warrior women in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beauty and The Beast Part One

There’s not much difference between the Warriors Three and the Avengers, Loki thinks dryly from his cell. All of these fighting groups have to have the usual suspects. The center of attention, the dolt, the quiet yet brave one— these characters seem to be required for any fighting team. Much like the Warriors Three, the Avengers have a woman that fights with them.

Natasha is her name. The name is strange on Loki’s tongue, but as was Sif’s in the early days. Oh, how he remembers when he and Sif were children. She despised him, told Thor he was vile and that he made her uneasy. Sif made sure that she and Loki were never alone together. Loki knew why and he scoffed at it. He’d never hurt this warrior goddess.

As years passed and they grew, Loki studied how men and women fought. Thor stayed low to the ground and used his arms, as well as Mjolnir, to fling off his opponents. Sif… Sif’s strength was in her hips and thighs. Sure her arms were strong as she wielded her staff but it was her legs, her lovely warrior legs that did most of the fighting for her. Loki could only imagine what her pale thighs looked like under her training trousers. They were probably more muscular than his were! Even that thought, the thought of being emasculated by this goddess, was enough for Loki.

Time passed and Loki never took Sif for his own. Any chances of this goddess choosing him went out the window as a childhood prank went wrong. He only wanted to give her a man’s haircut because she insisting on fighting like one. Now her golden hair was the color of soot. She flung herself at Loki in a rage and Odin turned his eye away as Sif beat Loki.

Oh, that day was beautiful. Loki was young but old enough to know that he liked seeing Sif clamber on top of him in a rage. Even as she screamed curses at him and struck him where ever she could reach, Loki felt pleased. She left Loki black and blue and bloody. He didn’t use his magic to heal his wounds—he let them stay as a reminder of how close Sif had gotten to him.

They became adults and it appeared that Sif had chosen Thor as her mate. But then Loki fell and it seemed that any notion of romance left Asgard. But even as Loki drifted through the void, his thoughts were always on her.

_Sif. Sif. Sif. Sif the Goddess. Sif the Beautiful. Sif the Brutal._


	2. The Beauty and The Beast Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a lot darker than the first part. Whoops.

But now Loki sits here in a cage as Natasha looks at him. Her hair is tinted red, the same shade as her lips, and the same shade of red that drips from her history. Sif was golden and silver and just. Natasha is darkness and moonlight and bloodshed.

“But I’ve got red in my ledger.” Her voice is soft when she speaks. He expects a voice roughened from years of screaming and pain.

The thought shakes him. The red and the pain. The blood. With Sif, his intentions were pure—as pure as he could be. Sif could have been his Queen. Sif could have ruled beside him with that dolt Thor wasting away with that mortal bitch.

Natasha… Natasha can be the blood he needs. He needs to destroy her ledger. He needs to destroy her. Sif was with him—an equal. Loki needs to drag Natasha down to his level of Hell—an equal.

But she cannot be his. He’ll never trace the razor-thin scar on her cheek with one of his blades. He’ll never taste her red. So he lashes out. He pounds the glass with his fist and spits the cruelest insult in the Nine Realms at her. He calls her pathetic, a child. He tells her he’ll make her companion, Barton, hurt her. Barton could be an extension. Barton could do things to her that Loki could never. He probably has.

He knows her shocked face and watering eyes are fake. Natasha is incapable of such dramatic emotions. She’s just like him in that aspect. She turns and leaves (“ _Thank you for your cooperation.”_ ) and Loki sits down alone.

 This world will burn. They all will. And when the red swallows them whole, Natasha will rule beside him. Whether she likes it or not. 


End file.
